Rues Song
by Naenae12
Summary: What if Rue had a special someone to come home to? Lilly O'Connor is Rues best friend and Rue cant help but love her Fem slash, dont read if you dont like that kind of stuff


**A/N: Hi! This is set just after Rue turns 13, a few months before the hunger games. I hope you enjoy it!**

Rue's POV

I watch as the moth flutters by me it sits on a near by bench before the boy squishes it with his hands.

"Thresh!" I say exasperated

"What?" Thresh says confused, I just sigh as he walks away and continue to stare at the girl in front of me, Lilly. She is just a tad bit smaller then me, and is fragile looking. She has blonde hair and light skin, not white but not really that dark either. She is my best friend. Has been since the first day of kindergarten, we have always been close, we hold hands and joke all the time. We are both worried about the reaping this year, she doesn't turn old enough until after my first reaping reaping and cries at the thought of me being picked. I have a big family and we need the tessera so I took out a few this year.

"Lilly?" I say confused when I notice that her eyes are filled with tears "Whats wrong?" I continue

"I'm thinking about my brother, I really miss him" she says, her brother was reaped last year, they were really close. He didn't come home.

"Hey, hey... Its ok, he is in a better place than this hell hole. He wasn't in pain for long at all, seconds at most." I say and wrap my arms around her, her brother was killed by a misplaced mine on the 5th day. I kiss her forehead and pull out of the hug, she wipes her eyes and apologizes. She is almost never open about her feelings so I am almost glad. I can't help but admire how beautiful she is, its become a habit to stare at her. I have never really felt this attached to someone like this before. I can't help but think if this is what attraction or love feels like.

"What?" she says as she catches me staring

"Oh, nothing" I say blushing

* * *

The Reaping. Today is the Reaping. I wear a dress, a hand me down from my sisters friend and a sweater. My hair is pulled back in a pony tail and fear is my only accessory. The announcers go on and on about the Capitol and its amazingness. Lies.

"Ladies first!" I hear and my heart beats a little faster as she dips her hand into the jar ruffling the different names around until she plucks one out of the jar. She gently opens the peice of paper

"Rue Costairn!" She says and I blink, no, no, no there has to be another Rue Costairn! I wait, hope, no pray that someone will volunteer. I know that Lilly would volunteer if her birthday wasn't just after the reaping. I am glad that she is younger then me now.

"up to the podium sweetie" The capitol woman says cheerily, I slowly walk to the podium, to my death. The mayor shakes my hand and I hear the capitol woman then say

"Alright, now for the gentlemen." she does the same thing as with my name

"Thresh Nanto" **(AN: Sorry, don't know either of their last names...) **

no, no not him. He is like everyones older brother, despite the silence that follows him everywhere, and the one word responses that seem to sooth everyone in my district. I can feel a small tear form in my eyes but hold it back. I have to be strong.

* * *

"RUE!" Lilly yells and throws her tiny body onto me. Tears are slowly dripping down her cheeks and they make a wet spot on on my sweater.

"Hey, hey its alright..." I whisper

"No, no Its not. I am not going to lose you like I did with my brother!" she says gripping me tighter

I pull back and stare into her green eyes

"You will never EVER lose me, ok. NEVER. I will always be here for you, ok?"

"Ok..." she says and rests her forehead on mine I can feel her breath on my cheeks and decide to take a chance. I gently press my lips to hers. Her breath hitches in her chest but slowly melts into the embrace wrapping her arms around my neck. Before my eyes flutter shut I see a peacekeeper walk in, look very surprised and promptly shut it. Lilly pulls away, she looks petrified, she takes a step back. Her breathing is faster than before. Ive taken it to far now, ruined the only real friendship iv'e had.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It... It... Im sorry" I say and finally let my tears fall. She comes over and holds me in her arms, I look up at her, she gently traces my cheeks and brushes her fingertips against my lips. She leans in again kissing me softly before she pulls back. I stare into her eyes and press my lips to her forehead before a peacekeeper comes in. When Lilly won't go, the Peacekeeper drags her out of the room. Screaming.

* * *

"Katniss!" I scream

"Katniss!KATNISS!HELP!" I am stuck in a huge net and I can the boy from one coming towards me with a huge spear. Katniss comes just seconds to late, the spear enters my body and I watch as the one boy falls. I can barely focus as she cuts me out of the net.

"Come on Rue, Hold on... Hold on" she whispers thinking I cant hear

"Did you blow up the food?" I finally whisper

"Every last bit..." she says sadly, she shifts and I am afraid she is going to leave

"Don't leave!" I say

"I wont" she says and strokes my forehead

"Tell me about Lilly, the one you mentioned in your interview, your special someone" she says

I smile weakly and take a few breaths before starting

"She is beautiful, skin like yours Katniss... and.. and she has blonde hair and emerald eyes." I say before stopping, the blinding pain making me breath faster and faster

"She tastes like tangerines" I squeak out as more tears leave my body

"Tell her something for me when you win" I say and she puts her ear by my mouth as I whisper a message

"Can you sing?" I say weakly she nods and thinks before starting a song, the pain nulls the words but the melody soothes me. I watch the sky as I slip into a permanent slumber.

* * *

Katniss POV

I watch as the train pulls up to district 11, I can remember Rue's last words come to mind. Peeta and I walk onto the platform and give our speech, before we leave I call out to the audiance

"I need to talk to Lilly... Lilly O'Connor. Rue left you something" I say and the crowd parts for a small girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes, a peacekeeper nods and I bring Lilly into a small room, she is crying a little and I give her a hug. I whisper Rues Last words into her ear

"You will never lose me..."


End file.
